<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober Day 20: Food Sex w/Bucky Barnes by sweeterthanthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112519">Kinktober Day 20: Food Sex w/Bucky Barnes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis'>sweeterthanthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Inappropriate Use Of A Mr Whippy Cone, Sweaty Mechanic Bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Bucky &amp; Vanilla Soft Serve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober Day 20: Food Sex w/Bucky Barnes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were bored, fed up with the sweltering summer heat. Wiping the sweat from your brow, you stepped out onto the porch, the sight in front of you causing your thighs to clench involuntarily.</p><p>The way his perfect abs tensed while he worked had you squirming, a pathetic whine falling from your lips as you dragged your gaze over his denim-clad ass. He was bent over the bonnet, shirtless, with jeans slung low on his hips — grease smeared across his chest, and fuck.</p><p>Fuck, you wanted to lick the little rivulets of sweat that danced down his spine, to nibble at that spot behind his ear that drove him crazy and taste the salty slick result of a hard day’s work on his skin.</p><p>Hearing the faint jingle of the ice cream truck nearby, you smirked to yourself; eyes twinkling in delight as the mischievous thought popped into your head.</p><p>“Buck baby, I’m gonna get myself an ice cream. You want one?”</p><p>You did your best to stay upright when he whipped the dirty cloth from around his neck, wiping the sweat from his brow and smiling that smile at you – the one that made you want to drop to your knees at his feet.</p><p>“Sure baby, that’d be real nice.”</p><p>Purchasing two vanilla cones from the truck, you practically skipped back to your back yard, dress swaying in the cool breeze. Bouncing over to him, you rested your elbows on the hood, holding one out to him with a sweet smile on your face.</p><p>“Thanks doll. Its so fucking hot out today.”</p><p>You lapped lazily at the sweet treat, eyes fixed on his biceps when he straightened himself out, rolling his head on his shoulders and working out the kinks.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re damn right it is.”</p><p>He smirked at you then, back resting against the bumper, one leg crossed over the other.</p><p>“What are you thinkin’ about baby?” He probed, tongue snaking out to lick at the soft whip dribbling down the cone, chocolate tendrils slick with sweat against his forehead.</p><p>“I was just thinkin’,” you pushed back up off the hood, your fingertips trailing along the slick cherry red finish, “you’ve worked so hard today honey; and maybe you deserve a treat.”</p><p>“I thought this was my treat?” His brow cocked, mouth wrapped around that cool, white cream, you couldn’t help yourself.</p><p>Pressing your torso against his, beads of his sweat soaking into your lace sundress, you gazed up at him with those eyes you knew he could never resist.</p><p>Sucking your bottom lip between your teeth, you lulled your head to the side slightly, tongue wrapping around the tip of your cone teasingly.</p><p>“Oh it is…” you purred, handing the ice cream to him and sinking to your knees, concrete grazing your shins as you shuffled, thighs spread wide beneath you, “but I thought you deserved an extra special one today.”</p><p>Reaching for his belt buckle, deft fingers against steel and denim, you unbuckled him, gazing up at him with your bottom lip trapped between your teeth.</p><p>“You’re a minx, baby girl.”</p><p>Looking up at him, thick lashes fluttering innocently as a lusty grunt rumbled in his throat, you giggled, fingertips hooking beneath the waistband of his jeans as you tugged them down his muscular thighs.</p><p>You salivated as his lengthy cock bobbed in front of your face, smooth, thick and swelling more by the second as you licked at your lips.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, honey.” You winked, reaching up and plucking your cone back out of his grasp.</p><p>Wrapping your free hand around the base of him, hot and throbbing against your palm, you pressed your ice cream the tip of him, his bulbus head covered in thick, melting sweetness. He hissed, the cool sensation sending a shiver up his spine.</p><p>“Fuck, baby…” he grunted, his own cone lax in his hand, the other stroking your head affectionately as you leant forward, tongue just grazing the tip of him, darting out to lap at the sticky mess.</p><p>“You like that? Its so fucking tasty, I want more…” Sitting up on your knees, scooping at the gloopy, melting cream, you tossed the cone to one side. You looked up at him as you coated the length of him, his eyes rolling back slightly at the chill - cock twitching as you worked him back and forth with your fists.</p><p>Your eyes met his, his pupils blown wide with hungry desire, teeth chewing at the inside of his cheek as he tried to keep his composure and let you pleasure him.</p><p>“Dirty girl, you look so fuckin’ sexy down there on your knees for me.”</p><p>Wrapping your lips around him, suckling at the delicious treat slathered across his hot flesh, you bobbed your head, taking more and more of him into your mouth each time. Bucky’s free hand tangled in your hair, ice cream dripping from his cone in the other onto your bare thighs, trickling down onto the concrete below.</p><p>“That’s it pretty girl, eat it up.” </p><p>His filthy encouragement spurred you on, throat contracting around him as he thrust forward, cream and saliva spilling from the corners of your mouth obscenely.</p><p>Sloppy noises filled the air around you as you hollowed your cheeks, the suction making him tremble in front of you. Something about having a man so fucking beautiful quaking at your hand made you feel so fucking special, so powerful. </p><p>He lost it then, dropping his cone to the ground, the mess landing between your thighs, splattering against your lace covered cunt. You couldn’t help yourself, reaching down between your legs and slipping your fingers beneath your panties, rubbing at your clit while his hips pistoned against your mouth. </p><p>“Fuck, look at you makin’ a damn mess. So fucking hot. Suck my dick, baby girl. Get it all clean for me.” </p><p>Your hand found his bare buttock, nails raking against him as he clenched beneath your palm, your tongue running the length of him each time he withdrew from your throat.</p><p>You dove down then, every inch of him seated in your mouth, drool and sticky, white mess dribbling down your chin and onto your pretty dress. Bucky’s hand encased your neck, thumb stroking the bulge in your throat. </p><p>“You’re so fuckin’ good to me, baby. Taking all this dick, my dirty slut.”</p><p>You hummed around him, his praise making you rut against concrete, loving every word of his defiling praise. Bucky was respectful, simply adorable, but when his cock was in your hole, any of of them in fact, he had no issue treating you like filth. And you loved every fucking second of it. </p><p>One hand wrapped around the back of your head, the other holding your throat, he fucked into you, merciless and brutal as you coughed and spluttered around him. Flecks of white adorned his perfect abs, droplets trailing down through the divots of his muscles. </p><p>“Fuck, that’s it. Open that throat for me, let me fuck it.” You relaxed around him, tongue flat against your chin as he drove into you as you circled your clit with your fingertips, moaning and writhing around like a pathetic mess at his feet. “You’re gonna swallow my fuckin’ cream baby girl, you got that?” </p><p>“Mmm…” you hummed, words inaudible with your mouth stuffed full, nose pressed against the neatly trimmed patch of hair at the base of him. </p><p>Yanking your head back, he loomed over you, your tongue hanging out, face a mess and a naughty giggle emitting from your mouth as you bounced eagerly on your knees.</p><p>“Oh baby, you made one hell of a mess…” he cooed, wiping at the corner of your mouth with his thumb, “keep that pretty mouth open for me.” </p><p>You watched him, eyes fixed on his cock as he pumped it in his fist, head thrown back; his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat and a primal moan falling from his lips. </p><p>Sticky droplets of cum smattered against your tongue, coating your swollen lips as he came apart. You lapped at it instantly, swallowing it down and scooping up the rest with your fingers and suckling at it like a woman starved, your face a mess of melted ice cream, drool and cum. </p><p>“My baby girl always did like her dessert, huh?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>